The Devil in your Arms
by Emilaelle
Summary: [Post S03E13] Mais il s'avère que le destin en avait choisi autrement, ils étaient là, aujourd'hui. Le diable incarné l'aimait et il l'aimait en retour. Il était tombé dans l'abîme et l'abîme l'avait avalé, l'accueillant à bras ouvert. Il était mort et avait ressuscité pour être près du seul être qui ne le comprendrait jamais. (OS Hannigram, Lemon)


_Titre : The Devil in your Arms_

 _Résumé : Le diable incarné l'aimait et il l'aimait en retour. Il était tombé dans l'abîme et l'abîme l'avait avalé, l'accueillant à bras ouverts. Il était mort et avait ressuscité pour être près du seul être qui ne le comprendrait jamais._

 _Rating : M, ou comme j'aime l'appeler PWF (Porn With Feelings). Oui, c'est un genre tout nouveau._

 _Couples : Hannigram (HannibalxWill), et mentions de WillxMolly, mais sans plus._

 _Note : Ce qui avait commencé un peu comme une sorte de défi grâce à l'adorable Barakiel (❤ ) s'est transformé en un lemon de plus de 8000 mots, c'est magnifique. C'était censé être à la base du pur PWP mais Will et Hannibal ne peuvent se taire, c'est bien connu, et voilà comment j'en suis arrivée là. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux et franchement, j'ai adoré, et j'espère que vous aimerez lire cet OS autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 _Note 2 : Cet OS se déroule plusieurs mois après le dernier épisode de la saison 3._

* * *

 **THE DEVIL IN YOUR ARMS**

 _ _" Dès lors je dis que l'Amour s'empara de mon âme, qui lui fut si tôt soumise,  
__ _ _et commença à prendre sur moi telle assurance et tel pouvoir,  
__ _ _par la force que lui connait mon imagination,  
__ _ _qu'il me fallait exécuter complètement tous ses désirs "__

 _ _\- Dante.__

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. En plongeant ses yeux dans ceux havanes de son vis-à-vis, Will Graham se rendit compte que celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses yeux semblaient presque noirs et sa langue humidifia ses lèvres dans un geste presque automatique. Will ne put s'empêcher de regarder cela comme hypnotisé, un frisson traversant doucement son échine.

Ses mains étaient toujours agrippées aux épaules d'Hannibal, froissant la chemise de l'homme. Habituellement, celui-ci aurait été agacé, car il prenait soin de ses affaires presque religieusement. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas, Hannibal semblait juste perdu dans le regard de Will, ses battements de cœur tellement accélérés que l'ancien profiler pouvait les sentir sous sa paume.

C'était presque jouissif de réussir à tirer de telles réactions chez un homme pourtant si stoïque, habituellement. Sans oublier que celui-ci n'était pas seulement un homme. Il était au-dessus des Hommes. Il se permettait de les tuer et de se délecter de leur chair avec un plaisir presque morbide. Un autre frisson délicieux traversa l'échine du brun à cette pensée. Hannibal pouvait se délecter de lui quand il le voulait, mais pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

 _Contrôle._ Ce mot s'immisça dans les parcelles de son esprit. Will avait un certain contrôle sur Hannibal et c'était une sensation excitante. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, un geste empreint de frustration et de sensualité exacerbée, mais pourtant il attendait. Il ne pressait pas Will, il ne parlait pas, il attendait. Patiemment. Il attendait que Will brise ses dernières défenses et traverse les derniers centimètres qui les séparait pour atteindre ses lèvres et le posséder. Et s'il ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, il continuerait d'attendre. Hannibal était particulièrement patient, c'était sûrement une de ses plus grandes qualités par ailleurs.

Les boucles brunes tombant sur son front et en partie sur ses yeux – il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux pour cacher un peu plus ses cicatrices – Will se permit de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Hannibal contre le mur, le souffle saccadé se mélangeant avec le sien, quelques centimètres seulement les séparant, la tension entre eux presque palpable dans l'air.

Après leur chute – violente, brutale, qui leur avait provoqué des cicatrices indélébiles – le jeune homme s'était rendu compte que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait refusé de vivre selon ses désirs. Il voulait Hannibal. Et Hannibal le voulait en retour. Cette réalisation avait rendu Will nauséeux et distant pendant plusieurs jours, se demandant comment il pouvait vouloir une telle chose, comment le destin avait pu le laisser en vie après une chute de plusieurs mètres. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout mais il savait très bien qu'Hannibal était allé à des extrémités qu'il n'avouera jamais pour le sauver.

Il avait senti son regard rempli d'adoration à son réveil, et il n'avait cessé de le sentir depuis. Quand il chantonnait au coin du feu. Quand il riait après avoir bu un bon verre de Whisky. Quand il aidait à cuisiner sachant pertinemment que ses compétences en cuisine étaient proche du néant absolu. Quand il allait dormir avec un simple T-shirt blanc et un caleçon bleu en coton. Quoi qu'il fasse, Hannibal l'observait de la même façon, avec une adoration évidente, comme s'il était une œuvre d'art, mais la plus belle de toute.

L'empathe avait été troublé aux premiers abords. Le cannibale qui avait tué, mangé, et fait des choses que Will ne préférait même pas imaginer, semblait avoir des sentiments réellement profonds pour lui. Tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait n'avait été que pour en arriver à ce point dans le temps. Celui où la haine ne fait plus partie de leur relation, où l'affection, l'amour et la compréhension remplace cette haine acerbe.

Mais c'était une chose d'avoir entendu de la personne qu'il haïssait sûrement le plus, de la bouche haineuse de Bedelia, qu'Hannibal l'aimait réellement. Pas d'une façon platonique, mais d'une façon bien plus profonde. C'est une fois arrivé en France, à Paris, que le regard d'Hannibal avait changé. Non pas que l'adoration n'était plus présente dans son regard – elle l'était, toujours – mais avait pris place dans celui-ci une toute autre émotion. Le désir.

Hannibal avait eu un regard plus insistant toutes les fois où Will était sorti de la douche les boucles humides, l'eau ruisselant sur son torse pâle et imberbe. Ses mains s'étaient misent à caresser son dos pendant la nuit, puis ses jambes, puis sa nuque, puis ses cheveux. Ses lèvres avaient commencé à se poser dans la naissance de son cou rapidement quand il passait vers lui. Au fil du temps, Will fini par être sûr de ses sentiments et de son désir pour Hannibal, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. La chose qui ferait qu'il agirait, qu'il ferait en sorte de ne faire plus qu'un avec Hannibal de la façon la plus pure et sincère qui soit.

C'est en écoutant du Mozart et en invitant le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés à danser que les iris de l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie furent empreint de l'émotion que Will attendait. L'amour. Et c'est dans un français parfait qu'Hannibal lui avait dit _" je t'aime "_ pour la toute première fois avec une telle sincérité qu'il avait senti les battements affolés de son cœur redoubler dans sa poitrine. Et c'était à cet instant précis que toutes les réserves, toutes les barrières de Will s'étaient écroulées, ses mains empoignant les épaules d'Hannibal pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche dans un bruit sourd, un gémissement de surprise, ou de douleur, ou les deux à la fois traversant les lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme plus âgé.

C'est en entendant la musique reprendre de plus belle sur la 40ème symphonie de Mozart que Will ouvrit les yeux brusquement, sortant de ses pensées. " Redis-le-moi. ". Sa voix était descendue d'une octave, Hannibal admirant ses lèvres comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait gouter de sa vie. Ses yeux havanes remontèrent ensuite sur les yeux bleus et clairs de Will et il eut l'impression qu'il aspirait son âme tellement son regard était perçant. L'homme en face de lui ne lui demandait même pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il savait. Il avait besoin de l'ultime confirmation. " Je t'aime, Will. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je t'aimerais aussi longtemps que je vivrais et même au-delà. "

Will s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes – _1, 2, 3, 4, 5… -_ avant de prendre doucement le bras d'Hannibal qui était resté reposé contre le long du mur. Il le plaça autour de sa taille dans un geste qui voulait lui dire qu'il en avait le droit – le toucher, le caresser, le faire _sien_ – et l'homme resserra sa main sur sa chemise comme s'il allait disparaître. L'empathe eu l'impression d'être de retour sur la falaise, quand leurs souffles s'étaient entremêlées dans une étreinte sanglante mais non sans affection, où l'envie de toucher, caresser et embrasser était née, mais où le faire aurait anéanti sa volonté de les tuer et les faire disparaître d'une planète où ils n'étaient pas censés être nés.

Mais il s'avère que le destin en avait choisi autrement, ils étaient là, aujourd'hui. Le diable incarné l'aimait et il l'aimait en retour. Il était tombé dans l'abîme et l'abîme l'avait avalé, l'accueillant à bras ouvert. Il était mort et avait ressuscité pour être près du seul être qui ne le comprendrait jamais. Alors il saisit le visage fin et si singulier d'Hannibal, entendit son cœur rater un battement à ce geste, ses yeux se fermant à moitié, ouverts juste assez pour voir l'homme qui avait bouleversé son monde et sa vie à jamais. Les lèvres de Will n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres de celles si fines d'Hannibal et il souffla " Je t'aimerais à jamais, Hannibal. Tu es miens et je suis tiens aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. "

" Je ne cesserais jamais de te vouloir. "

" Tant mieux. " soupira Will, fermant les yeux et traversant enfin la distance qui les séparait en effleurant doucement les lèvres d'Hannibal. C'était un baiser chaste et pourtant, il se sentit s'enflammer à ce contact. Il avait osé, enfin. Il avait décidé d'agir selon ses instincts, de mettre son cerveau sur pause, de cesser de réfléchir et de s'emparer de ce qu'il voulait. Emparé de la même envie, Hannibal saisit sa nuque de son autre main et inversa les rôles, Will plaqué contre le mur dans un gémissement de douleur mais aussi d'excitation. " Quand m'embrasseras-tu _réellement_? "

La question fit sourire Will – il savait que quand il souriait ainsi, séducteur, l'homme en face de lui ne pouvait strictement rien lui refuser. " Peut-être que j'attends juste que tu le fasses. "

Hannibal se mit à sourire aussi, mais son sourire était plus carnassier. Il voulait Will. Will le voulait aussi. Cette pensée le rendait euphorique. " Tu m'as fait attendre de longues années, Will. Peut-être devrais-je te faire attendre également. "

Will passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hannibal avec une lenteur calculée et ses mains empoignèrent l'empathe avec plus de fermeté. " Penses-tu vraiment le pouvoir ? Attendre, encore ? " Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, la mordillant doucement, un souffle rauque s'échappant de sa gorge. " Alors que je m'offre à toi… " Un frisson délicieux parcouru son dos à ces paroles. Will Graham était la tentation incarnée et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps.

Hannibal posa ses lèvres humides sur la naissance du cou de Will comme il aimait si bien le faire – il savait que c'était un point sensible chez lui qui lui faisait toujours lâcher un petit soupir de plaisir. Cette fois ne fût pas une exception, sauf que le soupir se transforma en gémissement. " Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de provoquer, Will. "

Il savait que derrière les paroles d'Hannibal se cachait une vraie question, celle de savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'il voulait. Alors il recula de quelques centimètres, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres humides d'Hannibal – lèvres humidifiées par sa langue. Il avait envie de le refaire. " Au contraire. Je le sais très bien. "

La main d'Hannibal qui tenait la nuque pâle de Will remonta doucement dans ses cheveux pour empoigner ses boucles brunes et l'attirer à lui dans un baiser qui était cette fois, bien loin d'être chaste. Hannibal l'embrassait avec une envie non dissimulée, mordillant, léchant sa lèvre, soupirant son nom entre ses lèvres avec adoration et désir. Will cessa de l'embrasser un instant – le réflexe d'Hannibal fut d'essayer de l'embrasser de nouveau, insatiable maintenant que l'homme était enfin à lui.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ancien psychiatre pour le forcer à le regarder, voulant transmettre avec son regard tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. " Je le sais très bien… " répéta-t-il.

Hannibal était l'exemple parfait de la luxure. Ses cheveux cendrés tombaient en mèches éparses sur son front – il les avait laissé repousser depuis leur fuite – son souffle était saccadé, sa chemise complètement froissée – s'il voyait ça, se dit Will avec un petit sourire – ses lèvres étaient humides et rougies par les baisers. Will Graham n'avait jamais désiré un homme auparavant, et sût à cet instant qu'il n'en désirerait jamais un autre que lui. Il lécha ses lèvres à nouveau, se rendant compte que l'homme adorait ça – et à vrai dire, lui aussi. Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de gémir en voyant Will être si audacieux.

Ses mains saisirent plus fermement les longues mèches lisses entre ses doigts, tandis que profitant de sa bouche entrouverte, il joua avec sa langue dans un ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés – bien que l'envie avait été là pendant des années – mais ils le faisaient comme s'ils l'avaient des milliers de fois, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux âmes sœurs destinés à se retrouver dans cette vie ainsi que toutes les prochaines. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le meilleur baiser est celui qui a été échangé un million de fois à travers les mots et les regards volés avant qu'il ne touche les lèvres ?

Hannibal approfondit le baiser, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur son amant sans y parvenir. Will semblait complètement insatiable, ne pouvant se passer de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses mains. Ses doigts se mirent à défaire les boutons de sa chemise tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. " Et ma cravate ? " demanda Hannibal entre deux baisers, surprit que celui-ci ne la défasse pas.

Une fois la chemise tombée au sol, Will souri un instant avant de saisir la cravate de l'homme pour le rapprocher de lui et murmurer à son oreille " Tu vas la garder. "

" Que se passe-t-il si je n'en ai pas envie ? "

Will mordilla son lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre dans son cou pour lécher et mordiller sa peau. " Ce n'est pas une option. "

Hannibal ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Will soit autoritaire dans ce genre de moment, mais il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ça. " Pourquoi veux-tu que je la garde ? " demanda-t-il, un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

Il soupira dans son oreille, sa voix baissant d'une octave " J'ai toujours eu envie que tu me baises en ne portant ta cravate et rien d'autre que ta cravate. "

" Oh. " Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " Depuis combien de temps ? " Ses mains s'attelèrent à défaire la chemise écrue de Will qui lui rappelait celle qu'il portait lors de leur étreinte au bord de la falaise. Quelque chose lui dit que Will ne l'avait pas choisi inconsciemment. Hannibal adorait cette chemise.

" Va-t-on se relancer dans la psychanalyse, docteur Lecter ? "

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Hannibal tandis qu'il défaisait le dernier bouton de sa chemise, la poussant légèrement d'une de ses épaules pour embrasser délicatement sa peau pâle. " Peut-être, mon cher William. "

Il détestait habituellement son prénom, préférant en général le diminutif Will, mais entendre son nom complet de la bouche d'Hannibal lui procura une profonde excitation. Ses lèvres atteignirent la jonction entre ses épaules et sa nuque, et il s'entendit gémir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il sentit les lèvres d'Hannibal se mouvoir en un petit sourire contre sa peau. " Depuis… " Hannibal mordilla cette fois-ci sa peau et sa respiration s'accéléra. " Quand nous avons repris… la psychanalyse et que je devais… "

" Me séduire ? " questionna Hannibal.

" Est-ce que cela avait fonctionné ? " La main de Will caressa doucement les mèches cendré d'Hannibal et il lâcha un petit soupir.

" Beaucoup. " Répondit simplement l'homme en faisant tomber la chemise des épaules de Will – celle-ci rejoignit sa chemise bordeaux dans un contraste saisissant. " En as-tu rêvé ? "

Will hocha la tête, ses boucles brunes chatouillant doucement les épaules de son vis-à-vis – il se retint de rire, il savait que si le jeune homme découvrait qu'il était chatouilleux, il ne le lâcherait jamais avec ça. " Beaucoup de fois. " admit-il. " Même quand j'étais avec Molly… Des fois j'étais obligé d'aller dans la salle de bain et… "

Entendre parler de Molly rendu Hannibal profondément jaloux, même si la révélation était plaisante. Il saisit le menton de Will entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau, doucement cette-fois. " Tu pensais donc encore à moi, même marié ? "

" Tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit. " Il se perdit un instant dans le baiser d'Hannibal, passant le bout des doigts doucement sur sa colonne vertébrale à présent nue. " Je ne pense pas que je le voulais réellement, dans le fond. "

" Tu préférais te mentir à toi-même et te masturber en pensant à moi… " La main d'Hannibal caressa un instant son entrejambe et Will ne pût s'empêcher de faire tomber sa tête en arrière dans un profond gémissement, celle-ci tapant contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Entendre un tel mot de sa bouche avait quelque chose de profondément érotique, lui qui était l'exemple de la bienséance.

" Ah, Hannibal… "

" Combien de fois t'es-tu mordu les lèvres, le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche, pour t'empêcher de crier mon nom ? " Will ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, voulant cesser de gémir sans succès. Entendre Hannibal dire de telles choses étaient sûrement le moment le plus excitant de toute sa vie – il devait s'avouer que jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie sexuelle n'avait été que peu gratifiante.

" Qu'imaginais-tu, Will ? " demanda Hannibal, ses lèvres qu'à quelques centimètres de celles tentantes et pulpeuses de Will. Quand celui-ci essaya de l'embrasser, il recula de quelques centimètres et l'empathe le maudit intérieurement. Son regard devait trahir son intention, puisque celui qui il allait devenir son amant rit doucement. " Répond moi. " Cette phrase sonna presque comme un ordre.

" Toi. À genoux et… " Quand Hannibal caressa de nouveau son sexe, Will mordit si fort sa lèvre qu'il put sentir le gout de son propre sang. Il attrapa ses cheveux cendrés d'une main et l'attira à lui brutalement, leurs salives se mélangeant au gout du sang. Un gémissement s'échappa de leurs bouches et Will se demanda de qui il provenait.

Hannibal se mit à genoux devant Will, dans l'intention que l'imagination débordante de Will devienne une réalité. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement en voyant l'homme dans une telle position. " Bordel… "

La claque contre sa cuisse ne se fit pas attendre. " Fait attention à ton langage, Will. "

Il rit. " Sinon quoi ? "

Hannibal lécha son entrejambe à travers son pantalon et Will crût que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. " Sinon je cesse ce que je suis en train de faire. Cela serait dommage, vu les bruits délectables qui sortent de ta bouche. "

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés ferma les yeux et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et celle-ci se mit à saigner de plus belle. " N'arrête pas… "

Il pouvait presque entendre son sourire dans sa voix. " Will. Regarde-moi. "

Ledit Will ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard havane d'Hannibal aux pupilles incroyablement dilatées. " Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de gémir, ni de me regarder. " Il sembla réfléchir un instant. " Je souhaiterais rectifier. Je _veux_ que tu gémisses et je _veux_ que tu me regardes. "

Will hocha tout simplement la tête, la respiration tellement saccadée qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre correctement. Sa demande était… surprenante. Pas parce qu'elle provenait de lui – il représentait le vice dans toutes ses formes – mais parce que de sa triste expérience, soit la personne n'aimait absolument pas faire cela – ce qui résolvait vite la chose – ou alors elle refusait complètement d'être regardée – de la gêne, ou alors embarrassée d'être regardée ainsi par quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que Will.

En deux ans de mariage, Molly n'avait fait partie que de la première catégorie. Will avait fini par s'en accommoder ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. À voir Hannibal ainsi, prêt à réaliser un de ses fantasmes – combien de fois avait-il imaginé cette scène avec délectation – il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'en accommoderait plus jamais. Il avait _besoin_ de ça. Ou il avait juste besoin d' _Hannibal_ et de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir sexuellement.

Il sentit les doigts d'Hannibal défaire lentement sa braguette – tellement qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne le faisait pas exprès – et il passa les doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer bleu marine afin de l'enlever. Ses mains explorèrent un instant ses fesses puis le boxer rejoignit le pantalon tombé aux pieds de Will.

" T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es magnifique ? " Il sentit les lèvres d'Hannibal embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et Will passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. " Cela est déjà arrivé, oui. " dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

" Je ne te le dirais jamais assez. " Hannibal s'arrêta un instant d'embrasser ses cuisses pour respirer son odeur et bien que Will aurait dû être embarrassé, il n'en était rien. Il n'avait jamais été excité à ce point de toute sa vie.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres humides remontant vers le haut de ses cuisses, puis ses hanches, puis son ventre, ses mains caressant le bas de son dos lascivement, avant de descendre sur ses fesses. Sa langue passa doucement sur la cicatrice arborant le bas du ventre de Will et sa main se resserra un peu plus fort sur les mèches claires entre ses doigts. " Hannibal… "

" Est-ce ce que tu imaginais ? "

Will eut envie de fermer les yeux tellement il se sentait embarrassé à être scruté et touché ainsi, mais il se rappela des paroles de l'homme. " Hannibal, cesse de me faire attendre… "

Hannibal continua d'embrasser et lécher la cicatrice qui malgré les années, était encore sensible. " Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon amour. " dit-il, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Entendre Hannibal l'appeler ainsi le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourner les yeux quelques instants. " Cela fait des mois, non, des années qu'on en a envie et maintenant tu as décidé de me faire languir ? "

" La patience est une vertu… " Will était prêt à répliquer mais toute revendication mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit la main d'Hannibal empoigner sans sexe pour entamer un va et vient des plus lent. Il allait devenir dingue. Cet homme allait vraiment le rendre dingue.

" Hannibal, aller ! " cria presque Will, l'empressement clairement présent dans sa voix. Ledit Hannibal lécha sa peau située à la jonction de sa hanche et de sa cuisse et Will crût qu'il allait défaillir. Encore un autre point sensible que l'homme avait découvert. " Tu vas devoir me le demander _gentiment._ "

" Hannibal, tu n'es pas séri- " Hannibal le mordilla cette fois et le gémissement qui sorti de ses lèvres était clairement plus fort que la musique – _pardon Mozart_ , se dit Will intérieurement.

" Je te ferais ce que tu voudras, Will, à condition que tu me le demandes. "

Sa première pensée fut _me ferait-il absolument tout ce que je lui demande ?_ bientôt suivi d'une deuxième _il pense réellement que je vais lui demander ça ?_

Comme si Hannibal avait entendu ses pensées, celui-ci passa sa langue le long de son sexe et Will se mit à saisir ses cheveux des deux mains cette fois pour être sûr qu'il reste à sa place. " Continue ! "

Hannibal le refit une deuxième fois, arrachant un gémissement des lèvres de son amant. Il pourrait l'écouter gémir toute la journée. Sa voix changeait à chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, son accent moins présent. C'était délicieux. " Continuer quoi, Will ? "

Will tira un coup sec sur les cheveux de Lecter et cria presque, perdant toute patience. " Bon sang Hannibal, suce-moi ! "

Hannibal eu un air satisfait – _l'enfoiré,_ se dit Will intérieurement. " Regarde-moi. " Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander cela, Will avait les yeux rivés sur lui, comme hypnotisé. Avoir l'homme à ses pieds avait quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif. Toutes pensées quittèrent son esprit quand les lèvres d'Hannibal touchèrent enfin son sexe.

" Putain… " La main qui ne le tenait pas à la base lui donna une claque sur les fesses sans aucune douceur. Will avait presque envie de répéter son gros mot pour voir jusqu'où Hannibal pouvait aller en punition. Il tira un peu sur ses cheveux, sentant les vibrations du gémissement d'Hannibal et lui dit d'une voix rauque. " J'arriverais à te faire dire ce genre de mots, Hannibal… "

L'homme sourit et continua, arrachant des gémissements incontrôlés de la part de Will, qui reposa sa tête contre le mur, tout en s'efforçant de regarder Hannibal, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il était magnifique. Les cheveux complètement ébouriffés par les mains de Will qui serraient un peu plus son emprise, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants d'excitation, les lèvres humidifiées par la salive… À cette vue, Will se mit à onduler des hanches. " Hannibal, tu es tellement… " Il ne continua pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'aucun mot ne suffisait pour le décrire.

Hannibal caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec son autre main puis remonta jusqu'à ses fesses. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres fines quand il sentit Will se reculer légèrement du mur pour qu'il puisse les atteindre complètement. En récompense, il alla plus vite, léchant, suçant et mordillant avec avidité, voulant l'emmener aux bords du gouffre.

Will se cambra, criant presque. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps et tira sur les cheveux d'Hannibal comme pour le prévenir, mais cela ne fit que le faire gémir. Il recommença et il gémit de plus belle. Il réalisa qu'Hannibal aimait ça. " Mon dieu… "

Au bord de la jouissance, Hannibal s'arrêta d'un coup et Will ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un profond soupir de frustration. Il bougea des hanches, gémissant pendant un instant, insatiable. Il en voulait plus. " Hannibal… "

Hannibal se leva et embrassa le brun sans ménagement, Will pouvant sentir le gout du sperme sur sa langue. Cela aurait dut l'écœurer mais il n'en était rien. Il prit la main d'Hannibal dans la sienne, la dirigeant vers son entrejambe mais celui-ci lui prit fermement le poignet. " Je veux que tu jouisses quand je te ferais l'amour, et pas avant. "

Will saisit son visage des deux mains pour l'embrasser doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qui le touchait le plus, le fait qu'Hannibal ait dit faire l'amour – ce qui voulait dire qu'il voyait en cela plus qu'une simple coucherie – ou qu'il veuille qu'il ait un orgasme que quand il sera à l'intérieur de lui – ce qui voulait dire qu'il voulait qu'ils se laissent aller au plaisir ensemble. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve ça profondément romantique. "

Son amant prit sa lèvre entre ses dents. " La chambre. Maintenant. " Will comprit immédiatement le message et quitta son pantalon et son boxer qui finirent au sol. Il entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour ensuite sauter légèrement pour accrocher ses jambes à la taille d'Hannibal. Celui-ci le tenait sans peine apparente.

" Pas la force ni le courage de le faire contre le mur ? " demanda-t-il avec malice.

Hannibal rétorqua bien vite. " Ce n'est pas toi qui est resté accroupi pendant plus de dix minutes, les genoux au sol. "

Will l'embrassa rapidement. " Je te taquine. " Il l'embrassa à nouveau. " Je n'y peux rien si je suis avec un vieux. "

L'ancien psychiatre fronça les sourcils, apparemment vexé – Will savait qu'il n'en était rien – et se dirigea d'un pas vif dans leur chambre magnifiquement décorée par Hannibal - dans des couleurs pourpres et bordeaux - pour ensuite le jeter sur leur grand lit sans ménagement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui – pourquoi, Will se le demandait bien, étant donné qu'ils étaient seul – et en profita pour allumer la lumière grâce à l'interrupteur situé juste à côté.

Will cligna des yeux instant face à cette lumière plus forte que celle présente dans le salon – le soir, ils préféraient n'allumer qu'une petite lampe. " Je veux te voir. " expliqua Hannibal.

" Tu me vois constamment. "

Il secoua la tête. " Mais pas comme ça. C'est la première fois et… "

Will caressa doucement sa joue et celui-ci se reposa contre sa main un instant. " Hannibal. Ce ne sera pas dernière fois. "

" Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? " La phrase _tu m'as quitté de nombreuses fois_ non dite, mais suggérée.

" Hannibal… " L'empathe se releva sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher de son amant. " Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais été sûr de grand-chose. En fait, je ne crois même pas avoir été sûr de quoi que ce soit jusqu'à… " Il prit une pause, se rappelant soudainement d'Hannibal criant son nom, essayant d'insuffler de l'air de ses poumons. " Jusqu'à la chute. Le destin a voulu qu'on survive. Depuis ce jour, j'ai su que je serais à toi pour l'éternité. L'es-tu aussi ? "

Hannibal lui répondit comme si c'était l'évidence même. " Evidemment. N'en doutes jamais, Will "

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec douceur tout d'abord, leurs corps se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre – Will totalement nu, Hannibal portant encore son pantalon de grand couturier – puis avec plus d'intensité. " Enlève ce foutu pantalon. " soupira Will contre les lèvres de son amant.

À ces paroles, Hannibal griffa son dos et Will se cambra contre lui, le geste amenant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. L'ancien psychiatre gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière et Will enregistra cette image dans un coin de son esprit. " Enlève-le ou _je te l'arrache._ " Il remonta sa jambe pour la frotter contre son entrejambe et il gémit à nouveau. Il caressa son dos, remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux pour les saisir d'un coup sec, et cette fois-ci le gémissement fut plus proche d'un cri étouffé. " Tu aimes ça, hein ? " La respiration d'Hannibal était complètement saccadée et il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur accéléré contre sa poitrine. " Tu veux que je le refasse ? "

" _Oui._ " Will ne se fit pas prier et tira encore un peu plus fort, les ongles d'Hannibal s'enfonçant dans la chair de son dos. Il aurait sûrement des marques mais il était trop excité pour s'en soucier actuellement – et il ne s'en soucierait sûrement pas après, Hannibal l'avait déjà marqué de plein de différentes façons.

Voyant qu'Hannibal était trop parti dans le plaisir pour faire ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement, il dirigea ses mains sur sa braguette pour la défaire et enlever ensuite ce maudit pantalon qui était resté bien trop longtemps. Vu la position, il ne pouvait le faire entièrement mais pu le descendre juste assez pour découvrir un boxer parfaitement coordonné à la chemise d'Hannibal, bordeaux elle aussi. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique, caressant la peau de ses fesses, mais ne fit rien de plus.

Hannibal l'observait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'impatience. " Quoi ? Tu m'as fait languir, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas aussi ? " Sans prévenir, il descendit son boxer et saisit le sexe d'Hannibal pour la première fois – curieusement, cela lui apporta grande satisfaction. Il gémit et retomba légèrement sur Will, ses coudes ne semblant plus le tenir. " Will… "

" De quoi as-tu envie ? " Hannibal le foudroya du regard tandis que Will jubilait intérieurement. " Tu vas me le dire ou ma main… " Pour appuyer ses propos, il la bougea à nouveau et les yeux havanes se fermèrent brusquement. " Ne te toucheras plus. "

" Bouge. " insista Hannibal, passablement agacé.

" Tu dois me le demander _gentiment_ , tu te rappelles ? "

" Bouge, _s'il te plait. "_ Will eu l'impression en l'observant que ces mots lui avaient écorché la bouche. Hannibal ne semblait pas apprécier se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Il jubila deux fois plus.

Sa main le serra plus fort. " Ce n'est pas le mot que j'attends. "

Hannibal grogna presque de frustration, cherchant dans son esprit quel mot il pourrait bien vouloir. Il se rappela soudain des paroles du jeune homme : _j'arriverais à te faire dire ce genre de mots, Hannibal…_ " Veux-tu que je le dise parce que cela t'exciterais ? "

" C'est une possibilité. " Sa main ne bougeait plus et Hannibal était toujours aussi frustré. Il allait finir par céder. Et Will le savait pertinemment. Que ne ferait-il pas pour lui, après tout ? Sa main caressa les boucles brunes tombant sur son front – Will avec les cheveux un peu plus longs était tout bonnement sublime – tandis que sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille. " C'est ça, que tu veux ? M'entendre dire que je veux que tu me caresses, que tu me _branles_? Est-ce réellement ça que tu veux ? "

Will lâcha un gémissement rauque et se mit enfin à bouger sa main dans un va et vient absolument délicieux, le visage d'Hannibal se plongeant dans son cou pour y laisser un suçon qui resterait pendant des jours, comme un trophée. " Tu es à moi. " lui dit l'homme avec possessivité.

" _Oui. "_ répondit Will, bien trop perdu dans les sensations pour vraiment de soucier de ce qu'il disait. Il caressa Hannibal plus vite, celui-ci essayant de ne pas gémir malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il avait imaginé cela des dizaines de fois mais son imagination était bien loin de la réalité. Il _adorait_ les doigts de Will. " Tu crois que je ne vois pas, tous ces regards que les femmes te lancent ? Même les hommes sont à tes pieds… " Un soupçon de fierté était présent dans sa voix dont l'accent était encore plus présent à cause de l'excitation. " Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que tu as à moi, Will. Tu l'as toujours été. Et je veux que tout le monde le sache… "

Il mordilla la peau de son cou sans douceur et Will cria d'une voix rauque " Hannibal ! ". Il lui saisit le cou d'une main et leurs lèvres se touchèrent brutalement, leurs dents claquant les unes contre les autres dû à la force de leur baiser. Hannibal se mit à bouger les hanches pour rejoindre les mouvements de Will et celui-ci baissa les yeux pour regarder sa main comme hypnotisé. Cette vue était incroyablement érotique. " Personne ne t'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime. Personne ne te touchera jamais comme je te touche. Personne ne te fera jamais l'amour comme que je te le fais… "

Il saisit également le sexe de Will, et sa tête s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller sous sa nuque. " Et si quelqu'un essaye de te voler à moi… " Il joua avec le lobe de son oreille, léchant, mordillant. " _Je le tuerais._ "

" Personne n'y arrivera… " souffla Will, caressant Hannibal du bout des doigts cette fois, aimant le faire languir. Celui-ci attrapa sa main dans l'espoir qu'il bouge plus vite, mais il n'en fit rien. " Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ainsi. Jamais. " Il recommença à bouger sa main et les gémissements d'Hannibal furent étouffés par son épaule. " Promets-le-moi. "

" Je… Je te le promets. " Will embrassa les cheveux d'Hannibal – ils sentaient la sueur, l'excitation et le musc – et continua de le toucher, faisant attention à sa respiration pour voir ce qu'il aimait le plus – mais qu'importe ce que Will faisait, il semblait apprécier vu les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Ils se caressaient mutuellement, apprenant à connaître le corps de l'autre, et Will trouva Hannibal magnifique. Son masque de perfection avait disparu mais il était tellement plus beau ainsi, le plaisir marquant ses traits. " Je veux… je veux te voir entrain de… juste avec ma main… "

Les cheveux d'Hannibal chatouillèrent son épaule. " Will, je… " Sa main serra son poignet d'un coup sec et Will eu une grimace de douleur. " Hannibal, qu'est-ce que tu… " En voyant sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme erratique, Will compris. " Oh. "

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux pendant qu'Hannibal récupérait son souffle, essayant de se calmer. Son autre main caressait son dos et quand celle-ci toucha sa cicatrice, Will se sentit coupable même si en soit, il n'en était pas le responsable. Il le serra fort dans ses bras comme s'il allait s'échapper et il sentit les lèvres d'Hannibal embrasser son épaule. Il avait compris. " Je n'ai plus envie de te faire du mal… "

Hannibal eut un petit rire étouffé. " Ne t'inquiètes pas Will, ce n'est définitivement pas ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle. " Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, récupérant leur souffle. " Est-ce que tu veux vraiment... ? "

Will lui coupa immédiatement la parole. " Oui. "

" En es-tu vraiment sûr ? "

Le brun se répéta une nouvelle fois, déterminé. " Oui. "

Hannibal se releva sur ses coudes pour observer son amant. " Je ne te forcerais jamais à… "

" Je sais. " Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. " J'en ai envie. Vraiment. Nos âmes ne font qu'une. Je veux aussi que nos corps ne fassent qu'un. Et je sais que tu en as envie également. "

Hannibal hocha la tête puis se releva un instant pour s'asseoir au coin du lit, en profitant pour enlever totalement son boxer et son pantalon. Il farfouilla dans la magnifique table de chevet en bois massif qui se trouvait du côté où il dormait et en retira un petit flacon que Will observa avec suspicion. Il était neuf. Ce n'était pas non plus un lubrifiant ordinaire – Hannibal aimait les choses chères et de qualité, évidemment que le lubrifiant allait l'être aussi. " Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ? "

" Depuis que l'on a emménagé ici. " La réponse ne semblait pas l'embarrasser le moins du monde. Will aurait aimé être aussi à l'aise avec toutes ces choses qui concernaient le sexe. Hannibal était nu – enfin presque, sa cravate retombait sur ses abdominaux – et cela ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

Will fit un rapide calcul mental. " Neuf… neuf mois ? " Hannibal hocha simplement la tête comme réponse et se tourna vers lui. Il en profita pour l'observer un instant – il possédait des cicatrices ci et là, son corps était ferme, musclé, mais il était moins imposant sans son costume. Il était beau, se dit simplement Will. Il remarqua qu'il l'observait également – il était sûr qu'il enregistrait chaque détail pour le recréer dans son palais de la mémoire – et détourna le regard, quelque peu embarrassé.

" Ne croit pas que je l'ai acheté en étant persuadé qu'on en arriverait… " Il bougea sa main pour désigner le lit, Will ainsi que lui-même. " Là. "

" Tu l'espérais tout de même, non ? " demanda-t-il.

" Évidemment. Mais je ne t'aurais jamais forcé. Si tu ne l'avais jamais voulu, cela m'aurait convenu. " Il se rapprocha de Will et se mit derrière lui, repoussant les mèches rebelles afin d'embrasser sa nuque. Un petit frisson traversa tout son corps et il ferma les yeux. " Vraiment ? "

Il embrassa sa nuque à nouveau tout en caressant sa taille. " Oui. Je ne suis pas avec toi rien que pour ça. "

" Arrêtons alors. " Il sentit Hannibal devenir immobile derrière lui et il se retenu de rire. " Je plaisante ! " Il pinça sa taille et le renversa ensuite sur le ventre. Le corps d'Hannibal complètement contre le sien, il murmura dans son oreille. " Veux-tu vraiment que j'arrête ? " Il secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. " Bien. "

Ses mains caressèrent sa nuque du bout des doigts, puis ses épaules, puis sa colonne vertébrale, doucement, sensuellement. Will lâcha un soupir de contentement qui se transforma en profond gémissement quand il sentit la langue d'Hannibal caresser toute sa colonne vertébrale. " Re-Refait le… " Hannibal le caressa de nouveau avec sa langue, mais plus lentement cette fois, les mains de Will se crispant sur les draps en satin en dessous de lui.

Hannibal ouvrit la petite bouteille et Will déglutit. " Je n'ai jamais… " La suite de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Il lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour le détendre et ses lèvres effleurèrent sa nuque pendant qu'il le préparait de l'autre main. C'était assez inconfortable aux premiers abord, mais Hannibal s'efforçait d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, de lécher sa peau, en ne cessant jamais de le complimenter. Will fini par être complètement détendu, gémissant, le corps d'Hannibal presque complètement contre le sien, sa cravate chatouillant son dos. " Pas comme ça… Je veux te voir… "

Hannibal embrassa sa nuque une dernière fois et enleva ses doigts pour que Will puisse se tourner sur le dos. Une fois cela fait, il ne perdit pas de temps pour attraper sa cravate pour l'attirer à lui et fondre sur ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif. Hannibal caressa l'arrière de ses genoux et Will enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille presque immédiatement.

Will passa sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant pour ensuite murmurer en français. " Fais-moi l'amour, Hannibal… " Ces paroles murmurées dans l'une des langues préférées d'Hannibal lui firent presque perdre tout contrôle. Il agrippa les mains de Will au-dessus de sa tête et s'ancra doucement en lui et sa tête retomba en arrière, ses cheveux s'étalant en une cascade de boucles brunes sur l'oreiller. " Hannibal… "

Hannibal posa ses lèvres humides sur son front et attendit que Will lui fasse signe qu'il pouvait bouger. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, celui-ci roulant ses hanches pour l'inciter à le faire. " Tellement impatient… " En réponse, le brun lui mordit la lèvre. " Bouge. "

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent avec ceux de Will, ses lèvres se perdirent sur les siennes, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs corps fusionnèrent jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. À chaque coup de reins, Will gémissait plus fort et Hannibal le trouva magnifique. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, mais là, c'était différent. Il était complètement détendu, en paix avec lui-même, l'esprit vide. Il se laissait totalement aller. " William… "

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il observa les orbes havanes qui, il en était sûr, n'avait cessé de l'observer. " Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? " demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et la respiration saccadée.

Hannibal posa son front humide contre le sien. " Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… " Sa voix était tout autant – si ce n'est plus – saccadée que la sienne.

" Montre-moi. " Les mains d'Hannibal quittèrent celles fines et moites de Will pour agripper ses hanches et s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Ses ongles griffèrent sa peau et son amant se cambra contre lui dans un râle. Il mordilla, lécha la peau offerte, s'enivra de son odeur et du gout de sa peau, parfaitement insatiable. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté au corps de Will, il sût qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Will l'attira contre lui en tirant d'un coup sec sur sa cravate, l'embrassant sans retenue. " Je veux… essayer quelque chose… " Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hannibal de réfléchir et saisi brutalement ses épaules pour le renverser sur le dos, inversant leurs positions. Il roula des hanches, une fois, deux fois, regardant attentivement les réactions d'Hannibal et sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller dans un profond gémissement. Voir Will ainsi était la chose la plus sensuelle et érotique qui lui fut arrivé de voir. " Je continue ? " demanda-t-il, même si c'était rhétorique.

" _Oui._ " Will eu un petit sourire – le même sourire qu'il utilisait quand il voulait quelque chose, le même sourire qu'il avait utilisé quand il lui avait dit _s'il te plait_ à la prison. Il savait pertinemment comment user de son charme et Hannibal était loin d'y être insensible.

Il posa les paumes sur le torse musclé d'Hannibal, le caressant un instant et il bougea de la façon de la plus lente et la plus sensuelle qui soit, ne quittant pas un instant son amant du regard. Lui qui trouvait auparavant le contact visuel gênant, cela ne semblait plus être le cas aujourd'hui. Quand Hannibal posa les mains sur ses hanches pour l'inciter à bouger plus vite, il lui donna une petite tape sur la main. " Non. "

Il laissa ses bras retomber contre les draps et lâcha un " putain… " dans un soupir de frustration. La claque sur la cuisse ne se fit pas attendre. " Attention à ton langage. " Hannibal le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'excitation. Il ne pourrait définitivement jamais prévoir ses intentions, mais aujourd'hui, celles-ci étaient plaisantes. " Je te l'avais dit que j'arriverais à te faire dire ce genre de mots… " lui rappela Will avec le même petit sourire satisfait.

Hannibal se releva sur ses coudes pour s'assoir et atteindre les lèvres de Will pour faire disparaitre ce sourire mais celui-ci le repoussa et il retomba lourdement sur le lit. " J'ai dit _non. Je décide._ Tu vas m'embrasser quand j'aurais décidé que tu peux m'embrasser, et tu vas me toucher quand j'aurais décidé que tu peux me toucher. "

Hannibal jura entre ses dents en lituanien. " Šūdas... " Will leva un sourcil, surpris de l'entendre parler pour la première fois dans sa langue maternelle. Il ne connaissait pas du tout la langue, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il avait dit. Il lui claqua une nouvelle fois la cuisse, mais moins fort cette fois. Hannibal grogna presque et Will sourit deux fois plus.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, repoussant les mèches humides de son front et Hannibal le regarda faire comme hypnotisé, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Will se sentit flatté d'être à ce point le centre de son attention et il ondula de nouveau les hanches, arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs à Hannibal. Il alla un peu plus vite, griffant la peau de son torse et il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine dans un rythme erratique.

Will prit l'une de ses mains qu'il posa doucement sur sa taille, tandis qu'il prit les doigts de son autre main entre ses dents, les léchant et les mordillant de la façon la plus suggestive possible. Son nom fut prononcé dans un gémissement des plus guttural. " Will… "

Il s'assit, serrant Will dans ses bras, se fichant que Will soit d'accord ou non. Il avait bien trop envie lui. Hannibal l'embrassa et sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres, et bientôt ses soupirs quand il ondula des hanches pour rejoindre les mouvements de Will qui devenaient de plus en plus imprécis, signe qu'il était, lui aussi, au bord du gouffre.

" Jouis avec moi… " souffla Will contre ses lèvres. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Hannibal pour qu'un orgasme le submerge, Will se délectant de cette vue – Hannibal perdant tout contrôle, la tête en arrière, gémissant sans retenue – et il le suivit, s'abandonnant au plaisir dans un râle étouffé par l'épaule d'Hannibal.

Pendant quelques minutes, seuls pouvaient être entendus leurs souffles entremêlés et une symphonie de Mozart, qui continuait à jouer dans le salon précédemment abandonné.

" Épouse moi. " Will releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hannibal qui sembla aussi surprit que lui – comme s'il n'avait pas voulu dire cette phrase à voix haute. " Oublie ce que je viens de- "

" On fait l'amour une seule fois et tu veux déjà m'épouser ? Je ne pensais pas que je faisais bien l'amour _à ce point._ " taquina Will avec un vrai sourire, ce qui lui donnait un air plus jeune.

Hannibal répondit, quelque peu agacé " Je t'ai dit d'oublier ce que je viens de dire. C'était stupide de ma part d'imaginer que tu voudrais- "

" Mais j'en ai envie. " rétorqua le brun.

Le regard brillant d'Hannibal se posa sur lui. Il pouvait y voir de la surprise ainsi qu'une pointe d'espoir. " Je sais que légalement ce ne sera pas un _vrai_ mariage parce que ce ne sera pas avec nos vrais noms mais… Je m'en fiche. " Will s'allongea, grimaçant en voyant l'état des draps – froissés et trempés de sueurs et… _d'autre chose_ – mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier maintenant.

Hannibal ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, le serrant dans ses bras tout en embrassant ses épaules nues. " Pour être tout à fait honnête… " Will se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles mais décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. " Je pensais que tu nous ferais passer pour un couple marié, étant donné que c'est légal en France. " La phrase _après tout, c'est ce que tu as fait avec Bedelia_ resta, elle, dans son esprit.

" Je ne voulais pas te forcer. " admit Hannibal, même s'il y avait songé de nombreuses fois – rien de mieux pour prouver qu'il était à lui que d'être son époux. " Je voulais que tu en aies réellement envie, et non que ce soit un choix imposé. "

À ces mots, Will se releva sur ses coudes et l'embrassa. Le baiser était chaste contrairement aux nombreux autres échangés précédemment avec passion et excitation, mais cela n'en restait pas moins agréable. " Demande le moi à nouveau. "

L'homme enlaça ses doigts dans les cheveux humides du brun et demanda d'une voie douce, plongeant son regard dans celui bleuté de son vis-à-vis. " William Graham, veux-tu m'épouser ? "

Will n'avait jamais douté de sa réponse. " Oui, Hannibal Lecter. "

* * *

 _Šūdas = Merde, en lituanien. Si je me trompe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je corrigerai !_

 _En tout cas j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review ! Je vous fait de gros bisous !_


End file.
